


of course

by genderbendqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A++ Parenting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sucide, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Female Percy, Gabe Being an Asshole, Genderbend, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Valdez (mentioned) - Freeform, Nico is a good bro, One Shot, Rule 63, Texting, Thalia Grace (Mentioned) - Freeform, Things get better!, fem!Percy - Freeform, implications to rape, percy needs a hug, screw him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: Percy Jackson couldn't take it not anymore after Her mother dying had just the final breaking point.





	of course

The city was busier than normal for a saturday night but it was New York so it was probably a bunch of teens partying, It was surprising how nobody saw the girl standing on the bridge looking down at the river below. Quiet sobs racking through the thin frame.

Percy Jackson couldn't take it not anymore after Her mother dying had just the final breaking point. All her life she had been bullied; by the whole school body even the teachers but that was okay since she had Rachel but she had ditched her after learning that she played for both teams telling the teen that she didn't want to hang around a freak who was as dumb as a door knob.

Percy knew she wasn’t the smartest, she could admit that maybe she was a little slow at times but that wasn’t her fault it was the stupid dyslexia and ADHD that made learning difficult, it didn't help that the teachers gave up. Calling her stupid and saying how Percy was a waste of time to begin with. 

Sniffing the seventeen year old scrubbed her face wincing when she pressed too hard against the cuts and bruises lining her face. Those were the only thing she didn't get from classmates no instead her step father constantly decided to use her as a punching bag for his frustrations or for fun. Luckily her never got past using his fists

“It’ll all be better this way” Whispered vision blurring from tears as Percy took one last step to end her sad existence once and for all.

There was no splash, no minute of pain. Instead she was yanked back onto a bridge as an angry voice yelling “What the hell do you think you’re doing” 

Tumbling backwards sea green eyes came to stare into obsidian black filled with concern“ Is that blood! Shit Annabeth call an ambulance” 

A looking dumbly at the blond just a few feet away and then to the black hair guy in front of her. Blinking past the shock at what had just happened Percy pushed the man away “Go away just leave me alone”

The man in front of him scoft “Leave you alone. You just tried to jump off a bridge fuck that” 

“Nico” The blond had just gotten off the phone “Their on their way. They asked us to stay here with her and to keep pressure on her leg.”

‘Oh ya’ thought Percy, she had forgotten about how bad her leg looked, a huge cut that had started on the thigh had reached all the way down to her knee and was bleeding pretty bad. Wincing when the boy- Nico pressed down on it.

“Why jump?” He questioned eyes focused on the injured ones leg “Won’t your family miss you if you’re gone?”

Percy barked a laugh “Miss me! No in fact everybody would be happy if I was gone” laughing a bit more hysterical “Mom’s gone, Gabes abusive, best and only friend hates me, Teachers say that I’m too stupid to even attempt to teach. So ya sure miss me alright.”

“That's not right” whispered the blonde sitting down next to her friend. “It's not even fair”

Sea green started to fill with tears “You ever hear that saying ‘ life is not fair? Because it's true”

Annabeth frowned “Haven't you ever heard of the saying ‘It gets better?’ because that is true too” holding her hand out she smiled “my name's annabeth, this nerd is Nico” 

“Hey I am not a nerd okay just because i enjoy comics and shit doesn't mean anything” squawked the raven.

“Sure whatever you say, Now what's your name?” 

Percy wasn’t sure if she should answer, Sure they had stopped her from jumping and was now helping her but she wasn’t too sure about them. After a minute she finally mumbled “Percy, Percy jackson”

“It’s nice to meet you Percy” The three sat in silence only to be disturbed by the sound of sirens. Standing up Annabeth looked at her companion -who was still applying pressure to Percy’s bleeding leg-. “I’m going to go meet them at the end, you two stay here.”

Nico grunted an answer and the blond walked off leaving the two alone “Give me your arm”

“Why?” confusion danced across the battered face 

“It nothing bad just give me your arm” slowly complying with the others demand percy watched as nico let go of her leg to push up a sleeve and grabbed a pen from the bag beside him writing something onto the pale flesh before letting her arm go. “There that’s my number. If you ever need to talk or anything just give me a call. It kind of weird but I know how you feel I was in a bad spot for a while. Both my mother and sister died and my dad blamed me” Taking a deep breath Nico continued “I tried to commit suicide 4 years ago, slit my wrist. Thankfully it was the “wrong way” as some people say. My step mother found me and rushed us to the hospital things got a bit better after that. Being around those who know what it’s like to fall into the depression and think about ending it can help. They don't ask the stupid questions. Just think about that”

After Nico finished his little speech the two could see annabeth running down the bridge with two paramedics following her.

Soon Percy was loaded onto a stretcher, -after declining Nico and Annabeth's offer to go with her-. And on her way to the hospital. In the emergency room waited 2 officers with solemn looks on their faces. After the doctor’s gave them the all clear they approached the teen.

“Mrs Jackson?” the small brown haired officer asked, Receiving a nod she continued “ I'm officer Hestia and this is my partner Persephone. We’re here to ask you some questions.” 

The teen eyed them warily “What do you want to know.”

The two female officers asked about her home life and how Gabe was treating her. Percy gave them the truth too tired to lie or defend the man. Soon enough the CPP was called in and had Percy under their care. Gabe was arrested for child neglect and abuse and was sentenced to two years in prison. Percy was sent to live with a man named Chiron He was a nice old man who was fostering 2 other children. One was a young latino boy named Leo and the other was a girl name Thalia. The three quickly became fast friends. Sure she was still dealing with her depression and anxiety but Life was getting better.

It was one of those days when she couldn’t shake the self deprecating thoughts when she pulled out her phone, messaging the number that seemed to constantly run through her mind.

_“Hi...Um. You might not remember me but its Percy,”_

The reply was instantaneous. 

_“Percy, From the bridge?”_

_“Ya you gave me your number. Is that offer to talk still open?”_

A small smile graced the young teens lips as she read the replied

_“Of course.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys tell me what you thing and come scream at me on tumblr Genderbendqueen


End file.
